


Sleepy kitten

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Team Bonding, Trains, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Staying up to play video games has its disadvantages - especially when you are best friends with one Kuroo Tetsurou.





	Sleepy kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Friends.

It was another hard day of practice. Since their loss at the Interhing, their coach’s training schedule sometimes seemed to be impossibly hard, but all of them knew that he did it because of their own good and for their team’s development.

They were sitting in the locker room, changing from their jersey to their school uniform after their shower. Each one of them was tired, however, Kenma felt himself more exhausted than the others – the disadvantage of the coming out of a new game. He knew that Kuroo saw it and he also knew that the other would scold him for staying up all night just because of a simple video game.

”Have you got any plans for the remaining part of the day?” Everyone turned towards Lev in unison which made the tall boy a little bit flustered. He liked be in the middle of the attention, but not so suddenly.

”Yes, going home and sleeping,” answered five of his teammates at the same time. The corner of Lev’s lips turned downwards.

”What do you have in mind, Lev?” Yaku asked the first year, who perked his head up and beamed down at him which made Yaku blush.

 

”We should spend some quality time together! Let’s go and have some taiyaki!” Lev said with hope in his voice that maybe some of his teammates might agree with him.

Kenma scrunched his nose. He had no problem with sweets – apple pie was his favorite food actually – but something in the red bean paste was not appealing for him. Eventually, he looked at Kuroo, just like the other members of the team did. He was their captain after all and in questions that considered the whole team out of practice, the final word was his.

Kuroo only closed his eyes and shrugged with a deep sigh. Lev cheered in victory while Kenma rolled his eyes. It was not a coincidence that lots of people referred Kuroo to a lazy cat.

 

In the end, only Kenma, Kuroo, Lev and Yaku were the ones who went and bough some taiyaki – last being dragged by Lev. After buying their sweets, the small group started walking towards the train station, munching on their food.

”What kind of game are you playing with, Kenma-san?” Lev asked excitedly, leaning into Kenma’s personal space, just to see the screen of his PSP more. Kenma did not answer, but felt as a vein started pulsing on his forehead. ”Kenma-san?”

”You are bothering him, Lev,” Yaku spoke up from the other side of Lev for which Kenma was indescribably thankful. Here is Nekoma’s mom cat for you!

”What?!” Lev gasped in disbelief. He leaned even closer to Kenma and the other flinched. ”I am not bothering you, Kenma-san, right? Right?” 

”Yes, you do,” Kenma answered simply, but did not take his eyes off of the screen. He heard Levs’ pained whine, but his presence did not disappeared – much to Kenma’s dismay.

Lev mumbled a half-hearted ’sorry’, but Kenma knew he did not think it seriously. That guy did not know what personal space meant! Said guys’ eyes were fixated on the screen and was so excited that he squeezed his sweet harder than he supposed to do – it ending with some pastel landing on Yaku’s blazer.

”LEV!” Yaku exclaimed, kicking Lev who fell forward with a yelp, landing face-first on the pavement.

”Yaku-san! Why?” Lev whined, looking up at the third year.

Kenma did not wait to find out how the small display would end. He picked up his speed and walked away from the as fast as possible. From the corner of his eyes, however, he saw Yaku crouching down and pressing a tissue on Lev’s bleeding forehead. 

 

They were sitting on the train, Kenma still occupied with his game. He knew that if he was given enough time, he would finish the 10th level before midnight.

”You stayed up later again.” Kenma let out a long sigh. Goodbye enough time!

”I was not sleepy and the game was good,” he gave as short of an explanation as he could, trying to ignore Kuroo’s gaze on him.

”You should take better care of yourself,” Kuroo scolded him, but it was not as sharp as Kenma thought it would be. Kuroo knew so well that video games were Kenma’s passion. He loved them just as much as Kuroo loved volleyball.

”I try to go to bed earlier today, I promise,” Kenma mumbled while saving the level he had just finished. Seeing the action, Kruoo took the PSP out of his hand, earning himself a glare. He paid it no mind, only pulled Kenma closer until the youngers’ head rested on his chest. ”Kuroo!” Kenma hissed, looking around frantically.

”We still have a few stops until we reach our own,” Kuroo said, looking down at him. ”Sleep!” It was not a beg, but an order.

Kenma huffed and pouted at him. A grin appeared on Kuroo’s face, so Kenma decided that closing his eyes would be better than looking at it. The thing he did not predict was Kuroo shaking him lightly, whispering that he had to wake up, because they arrived half an hour later.


End file.
